


Broken but Not Alone

by xXQueenofDragonsXx



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lilly is a bitch, Louis can't get a break, Love Confessions, Modern AU, Psychological Torture, Ruby and Clem are sweethearts, Trauma, so is Abel and Dorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXQueenofDragonsXx/pseuds/xXQueenofDragonsXx
Summary: "Hey are you alright?"The only response was a whimper from the figure in the corner.The officer knelt down next to him, he didn't even look at her. Sighing, she lifted his chin up so she could look at him."Oh.. oh my god!""What is it?" Another officer asked, coming closer."I think-""I think they cut out his tongue."[On Temporary Hiatus]





	1. Chapter 1/Prologue

 

When a kid went missing, people get worried. But when six kids go missing, people get terrified. And that's what had happened, April 2nd, 2025. Six kids went missing all at different times though they were all thought to be taken by the same person. The ones taken all went to the same school lived in the same neighborhood, and all had drastically different personalities with no connection to one another. Well, aside from the fact that there were two pairs of siblings.

Out of the ones that were kidnapped, there were four girls and two boys, all in the same age group. They went by the names of; Bethany Jones, Mariana Garcia, Minerva Miller, Sophie Miller, Gabriel Garcia, and Louis Smith. A few of them were claimed to be friends by their parents, who were terribly worried. But one of the only things that they all shared together, was the strange hate that their history teacher, Lilly Larson, had for them. Therefore, she had become a suspect.

Jane usually didn't get caught up in crap like this, but this was different. After three months with no luck, it was decided that all hands were needed to find these kids. Eventually, a person who was working with the kidnappers had come up to them and admitted to everything. What they did, why they did it, who was responsible, and where the kids were. The man was arrested, not for life, but was given the amount of time he deserved.

It had turned out, Lilly Larson was truly the Leader of the gang, nicknamed, the Delta. The worst part of it was that they actually had kidnapped kids and grown-ups alike, and sent them to fight a mini-war going on between their gang and another one. It was appalling to Jane and the others, and they eventually had found and arrested everyone responsible for the kidnappings and stored them away for trial.

And now, they were going to retrieve the kids.

The officers had no idea what to expect, for none of the kidnappers had said anything about the kid's conditions. Hence why they had a few ambulances parked outside. Jane stared at the large building, gripping her gun in hand. Luke, another officer, walked up next to her. The building was abandoned, torn down and old. By the looks of it, the place used to be a hospital for the blind, the place was huge, and the kids could've been anywhere.

"Well," Luke said, a sad smile on his face, "Let's head inside I guess."

 

* * *

 

 

The place, if anything, was creepy and incredibly moldy. Smelled horrible too. Jane clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. They hadn't been in the place for over ten minutes, and they had already located the kids. At first, nobody noticed it. But the sound of muffled crying reached their ears, at first, everyone thought they were hearing things, but then they heard the shouts for help.

The kids were definitely here.

Jane was now sitting on a spare bench as the kids were let out of the tiny cells they were held in. Somehow, all of the kids seemed to be in good health, traumatized, but in good health. But it wasn't until all of them were out of the cells when she had realized something.

She could only see five kids.

Jane narrowed her eyes. Did she miscount? She quickly recounted, two redheads, two brunettes, one blond... wasn't there supposed to be another boy?

"Wait, I only see five kids, did we miss someone?" She asked Luke, who had come up next to her.

He narrowed his eyes, seeming to count the kids that were seen before shaking his head, "I only see five kids, the cells are empty as well."

Before he could say anything else, Jane had gotten up to investigate and she could hear Luke getting up to follow her. She peeked into each cell, he was right, all of them were empty. Jane came up to a door on the other side of the room, she opened it, slowly moving inside.

Jane had one hand on her gun, gripping it tightly just in case someone might jump out. The room was clearly another place for captives, it had even more cells than the last room, and there was a large blood splatter on the floor along with a pair of bloody scissors. Jane picked it up and put it in her pocket if there was someone else here she wasn't going to allow them to have a free weapon to use on her.

That was when she heard it. The sound of muffled sobbing coming from one of the end cells. Jane rushed over Luke not far behind. When Jane peered in, she spotted a figure in the corner, huddled up as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Jane let out a sigh of relief the other one was alive. Jane opened the door, but to her surprise, the kid didn't respond, if anything, he seemed to try and make himself smaller. Something here is definitely wrong.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jane asked, attempting to make herself sound somewhat kind, "You're safe now, the people who kidnapped you are gone now."

The only response she got was a whimper, further worrying her. She and Luke exchanged glances, clearly thinking the same exact thing. Jane opened the cell door, hoping not to spook him even further. When he didn't respond, she entered the tiny cell.

When she knelt down next to him, the boy still didn't do anything. It was also at that moment when she realized that his clothes were covered in blood. Jane had a sinking feeling that the blood on the floor was his. Slowly, she reached out and lifted his chin so she could look at him. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight. The boy's mouth was dripping with blood, it had covered his chin and even went down to his shirt. His hands were bloody, most likely from trying to stop the bleeding and was severely malnourished. Jane had a bad feeling that she knew what happened.

"Oh.. oh my god!" She cried out, "Luke get in here."

"What?! What is it?" Luke asked, he had been outside the cell at first, and now was inside, his eyes wide in worry.

Jane looked up at him horrified, "I think-" She took a deep breath, "I think they cut out his tongue."

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Louis could only hear muffled voices. He couldn't understand a word of them, but that was what he heard. Muffled voices, shouting, and screeching sirens. It hurt his ears even if he couldn't hear them all that well.

Louis had tried to move, but just couldn't. He felt so tired. Like he hadn't slept in years kind of tired. He just wanted to sleep. Where was he anyway? The teen let out a quiet groan. Was he even alive anymore? He might as well be dead. Was he dead? Louis wasn't even sure if he was alive or not.

At one point in time, he had felt himself being picked up from the floor that was in his cell, and that was where he lost track of everything else. He was still moving, most likely in a car of some kind. An ambulance? He could hear the sound of blaring sirens still, though they were quite faint to his ears.

He couldn't even see. His vision was hazy, almost fading to complete darkness at certain points in time. The teen could barely even make out the shapes and colors of the things around him. Where was he? Where were the others? Were they alright? Safe?

Were they even alive?

Louis hated the thought of it. Sweet Sophie and fierce Minnie. God, he would even hate to see Gabe and his sister dead. They may have all had their differences, but they were all friends in the end. Even if they were alright, would they see him again? Would he see them again?

  
His mind wandered to his parents. Would he see them again? What if he never saw them again, would their last thoughts about him be about how useless and stupid he had become? About how he had gotten himself kidnapped, how he had gotten his tongue cut out. Were they here now? Watching him? Would the last they'd see of their son be just an empty shell of who he used to be, would they last see him like a broken toy, meant to be thrown away and replaced? Would they just have another kid after him? Both were still young after all, maybe they would just adopt some other kid to replace him.

No, he didn't want that to be what happened. He wanted to see them again, he wanted to see their faces.

He didn't want to die.

Louis had always dreamed about what his life might've become. How he could've become a famous musician that traveled the world. Perhaps even find a wife and raise a family somewhere in the world.

But could he really do that anymore? Even if he did live, he would never be the same. He would never be able to talk, joke, flirt, or sing ever again. The one thing that made Louis Louis was gone. Now he was just a broken toy.

With that last thought, Louis felt himself drifting into darkness once more.

 

* * *

 

 

"How is he?" Jane asked, placing her hands on her hips. An eyebrow raised as she stood in the long hallway of the hospital.

The doctor's face contorted into a grimace, clearly disturbed by the question. "As well as he could possibly be at the moment. He's lost a lot of blood. By the looks of it, they cauterized it quite poorly." He rubbed his head sheepishly, "It also seemed that he took quite a beating, he has a few broken ribs, a sprained hand, as well as a knife wound in his shoulder."

Jane nodded, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. A part of her was horrified somebody would do something so horrible to a kid. "And the other kids?"

"They aren't as bad as him. A few bad bruises, one of them had a dislocated shoulder." He looked at his clipboard with a sad expression, "All of them were quite traumatized by the whole thing. One of the redheads, Minerva Miller, kept screaming that it was 'her fault,' but won't tell us what she means."

Jane felt her frown deepen at the words. "I can't believe somebody would do something like this."

The doctor nodded, clearly in an agreement with her. "It's shocking, seeing how horrible some people can be." He let out a shaky breath, "Seeing what some people are capable of changes you."

"I want to know when he wakes up. I want to make sure he is okay." She blurted out. "Mentally. From what his parents said, he talked a lot. Very goofy, loved to sing and play the piano."

"He lost something very important to him then." The doctor concluded.

Jane nodded, avoiding any eye contact. "Yes..."

"I will call the station to inform you of any changes in any of the kids." The doctor stated.

"Thank you..."

"Lee." The doctor smiled. "My name is Lee."

"Thank you, Lee." Jane continued, "None of us want to see kids suffer like this."

"Hence why you locked everybody up, correct?"

The officer nodded, "Indeed, we hope we got everybody."

He raised a brow in a worried fashion, "you hope?"

Jane looked through the window at the boy. "We arrested everybody who was named by one of their former workers, we could've missed somebody for all we know."

Lee nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. "Let's just hope that's not the case." He let out a sad sigh, "you just need to get back to work. As I said, we will tell you all if anything changes."

Jane let a weak smile appear on her face. "Thank you, I will stop by later."

When Lee turned the corner, Jane didn't move. She just sat by the door, her thoughts a whirling mess. She then narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't let something like this happen to anybody else while she was around.

She just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this is horrible, but once i finish the story I'll go over it and edit it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this story from an image on deviant art.


End file.
